Nanotrasen
Nanotrasen are the "protagonist" corporation of this setting. They are always looking for new sciences, even if human lives get in the way. =What is Nanotrasen?= Nanotrasen is a gigantic corporation. Nanotrasen utilizes a ranking system, every worker is their job. The only way to move up in a job is to prove yourself to a ranking officer of your current work station, or just living long enough to replace them. The lucky few move to the almighty Central Command Station which handles higher-level corporate affairs. Nanotrasen often creates several near self sustainable stations at a time in each sector, each with their own purpose. Three stations are usually placed together in order to get the most out of the area. Usually including a mining station, research station, and a third utility station (prison, Communications, military, supply shipping, or a number of other utilities). Stations Nanotrasen Divides all their facilities up into various stations to keep track of them, and make them easier to replace. Central Command Central Command is the big brother of all Nanotrasen stations. Housing much of Nanotrasen's bureaucracy, it gives out objectives, receives research, and redistributes supplies between all other stations within its influence. If the need should arrive, they may send out emergency shuttles to recover their employees. Research & Medical Stations Research is what keeps Nanotrasen a step ahead of all other corporations, with new technological marvels like Blue Space Teleportation, Advanced Medical Machines, Genetic Manipulation, and Cloning! New research is always updated to the Nanotrasen Network each time a scientist reaches a new level of research. The newest thing Nanotrasen wants to research is "plasma", a dangerous organic toxin that acts in mysterious ways. The few known ways include: Mutation, poison, chemical catalyst, explosive base, radiation converter, and fuel. Advanced plasma research is the reason why many enemy corporations want to steal from, or destroy, the research stations. Mining Stations Mining stations are usually part of research stations, and exist solely to export minerals for the Research station to use. Usually miners have to use primitive mining tools, due to a lack of atmosphere, but some research stations have created new tools made for space mining (which no doubt syndicate corporations would wish to steal). The newest mining stations include a crew quarters, an advanced refinery, and new extra radiation resistant space suits called "Mining RIGs". Many people enjoy being space miners as it is a lot less deadly than mining on larger planet, and being in space is peaceful, so long as you have enough oxygen in your tank. What's the worst that could happen? Prison Stations This is where prisoners of Nanotrasen stay, and where security forces are implanted with an anti-brainwashing chip. They contain humane facilities that can never be broken out of, unless by some criminal mastermind. They also include an execution and medical facility. Factory Stations This is where many of the hard to produce materials come from! Central command is given the supplies directly on their Storage Station. These stations always have their own Mining station, and usually a security station as well. Storage Stations They store many material, tools, and various contraband. Central command stores all factory made items on these stations; Supplies are usually sent to Research Stations, based on a "point allotment" system. It is said syndicate forces may be able to hack computers in order to "fool" them into sending the contraband over. Communication Stations Usually operated automatically by a basic program, handles all Nanotrasen communication within a massive area of Nanotrasen space, and blocking "non-company" interests from being directly broadcast into the area. Said to block out any communication directly to Syndicate head quarters, and prevents them from warping in with non-bluespace teleportation to send in death squads directly to Nanotrasen stations (could be propaganda Nanotrasen spouts to keep their clowns from playing with the damn thing and reprogramming it). Employees Nanotrasen has many types of employees for many types of jobs! It doesn't matter where they come from, as long as they can get the job done. Officers & Management Nanotrasen respects power, and leadership. Sadly, many ranked officers may not have the brains to actually be good officers. Either way, these are the employees that manage the rest of the crew. Researchers Nanotrasen's pride and joy, saliant minds, no matter how they passed their psychiatric exams. Programmed A new addition to space stations, new experimental Computer synced intelligence systems were recently made. The exact method is only known to Nanotrasen Employees. These programmed staff include Cyborgs (who either chose or were chosen to be a mechanical employee). Assistants New recruits, demoted or downsized employees, Most every station has an assistant. They provide all the services that Nanotrasen couldn't think a job role for, especially "talking lab rat". Clowns & Mimes An oddity, clowns and mimes are bitter rivals. It is said their home planet was divided at the equator by an invisible wall surrounded by banana peel mines. One side of their planet is covered in clowns, and the other is covered in mimes. How the society evolved is unknown, what is known is that Nanotrasen took over the planet to obtain Bananium, and Silentanium. Initially, Nanotrasen thought there was only one society of clowns on the planet, due mimes being so quiet, and living in invisible homes. Fortunately, bananaium was found to be extremely useful in making many products in the comedy industries (and low friction devices). Unfortunately, silentanium is invisible to all but mimes, and mimes aren't good at making visible devices (thus ruining the potential for various "truly invisible" stealth suits and mecha). Clowns were first introduced to Nanotrasen Stations to provide space humor (and the fact Nanotrasen had a planet of Clowns they had under their rule, and didn't want them freeloading off them anymore), various degrees of success were had as the clowns were some times really bad, or invaluable to the crews experimented with. It is now standard on all stations to have a clown, as they provide stress relief in many stations due to their "humor", and problem solving skills! Mimes are newly introduced to give more classy entertainment to the station, but mimes and clowns don't usually get along, each remembering the bitter civil war of their home planet (though some wish to work together, creating a brilliant duo of comedians, or a terrifying force of mayhem for the station). Category:Backstory